


I Guess It Really Do Be Like That Sometimes

by Niche_Arcade



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship, Heartwarming, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niche_Arcade/pseuds/Niche_Arcade
Summary: The Rap Monster meets Steven After Not Surviving and they share a heartwarming talk about life.





	I Guess It Really Do Be Like That Sometimes

"See you guys at our next show!" The kpop idol known to his fans as "RM" or "Namjoon" screamed to the audience, with a sea of fangirls and boys alike screaming back and waving their bulbous glowsticks. He exited backstage and jumped down the stairs, perhaps a bit too eager to eat his kimchi fried rice and Sprite™ in the green room.

"Gosh damn, I love my fans," Namjoon thought to himself, except in Korean instead of English. More so than the fame or money, truly the fans were the reason he worked 8 hours a day practicing his singing and dancing with the other boys. Speaking of which, he was nearing the green room where the others were waiting. "Hey Jimin," he said preemptively as he opened the door, "Did you see my ba-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" There was no green room, or the other 6 members of BTS waiting for him. When he opened the door, all he was greeted with was an empty void and the cold abyss, which he too eagerly stepped into.

"아ㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏ 씨발ㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏㅏ!!!" He screamed for hours, falling continuously until eventually he could barely make out a circular clearing. Namjoon felt a glimmer of hope, until he realized that he had been at terminal velocity for hours and would probably turn into _buchimgae_ when he hit the ground. "How could this happen to me," he frantically thought to himself "All I wanted was my kimchi fried rice and Sprite™, but I guess if I have to die now that's kinda alright." He smiled to himself when he realized he inadvertently made a sick rhyme. "I guess I really am the Monster of Rap. Tell J-Hope that I lov-" His thoughts were interrupted by his body slamming into the ground.

 

 

"Ah-ah-oww.. that hurt," Rap Guy struggled to say, with his head still spinning. At that moment he realized, since he was able to say that, he probably wasn't dead. He slowly picked himself up and was surprised to see he landed on plush grass, which was almost certainly how he survived the fall. Looking around further he saw that he was indeed sitting in a moderately-sized ring of grass, with a small meadow of yellow flowers in the center. The ring was also inexplicably lit up, as Namjoon could see his surroundings but couldn't quite make out whichever ethereal light source was allowing him to see. Upon closer inspection of the clearing, he could make out movement in the center of the meadow. He had no idea where he was or what that movement could be, but he reasoned that if he could find someone to talk to he could find a way home. Or, if it was a small critter, he could eat it to survive in this nightmarish hellhole he fell into.  _It's definitely not_ _kimchi fried rice and Sprite™ but it's all I have right now._ As he cautiously inched closer to the rustling flowers, one of them jumped out and looked at him with visibly cartoonish yet human facial features.

"KILL OR BE KILLED!" The angry flower screamed with bloodshot eyes.

"AAAAAAAAA dokkaebi!!!" He screamed back. Namjoon was so frightened by this that he fainted.

 

 

When he finally came to, Nam awoke with an annoying, brassy ringing in his ears. "Where am I?" He pondered for a split second before remembering the long fall and the demonic flower. He panicked and turned to look at the meadow, but saw nothing other than trampled dandelions. At this moment, he also realized that this ringing in his ears was actually coming from the clearing he was in, and sounded strangely like... a trombone? He stood up to look for the source, but saw nothing, as the light only illuminated the grassy area. Apparently whoever was playing the trombone noticed him looking around and stopped playing, responding with "Oh, you're awake?" Namjoon was on edge again.  _Could this be another evil flower?_ The mystery figure walked closer to the illuminated area until Namjoon could see him. He appeared to be a kid with a trombone, wearing a hoodie with workout shorts and sandals. He sighed a sigh of relief.  _I guess I don't need to be afraid of this gu-_ Then he saw the boy's face, which was clearly that of a skeleton.

"AAAAAAAAAA gwisin!!!" Namjoon screamed as he felt his consciousness slipping away again.

"Hey, taco bell supreme to you too my guy, I have no idea what you're talking about." The snarky skellie replied. At this moment Namjoon realized the skeleton wasn't speaking English, but instead a bit-crushed "e e e e eee e e ee" sound. Strangely, Namjoon could understand this language, but only understand it in English.  _How odd._

"What happened to the flower?" He asked in English.

"I ate him lmao. I had a  _bone_  to pick with him, the annoying little guy always going on about kill or be killed. It gets kinda boring, especially when he's the first thing you see every time you restart your save to do a different route if you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What's your name?" The  _gwisin_ asked, ignoring him.

"Uh...." He hesitated to tell his name to the demon that he just met, but quickly realized that if it wanted to kill him, it would have done so while he was unconscious instead of playing the trombone. "Namjoon."

"Namjoon huh, that's kinda cool I guess. They call my Sans." Sans sat beside Namjoon using his trombone case as a makeshift chair.

"Sans..." Namjoon struggled to come up with a response. What is he supposed to say to a trombone-playing skeleton named Sans? "Why are you...here?"

"Now that is a really long story, and there are a lot of names and skeleton-related puns you really wouldn't care about. What's important is why are you here?"

Namjoon was slightly annoyed, as he was genuinely wondering how he could be talking to the talking skeleton, and also because the talking skeleton answered his question with another question. Nonetheless, maybe if he answered Sans he'd be able to find his way back home. "I was performing at a show in Korea with my friends, then I opened a door and fell into here." He realized that Sans probably had no idea what Korea was, but dismissed the thought in the hopes that he at least understood the rest.

"Wow that's pretty cool. It's like Alice in Wonderland, or one of my favorite isekai animes, or Space Jam...but also not what I asked.  _Why_ are you here?"

"I...don't know how to respond to that." He replied, now visibly annoyed at the skeleton's games.

"Sometimes in  _Undertale_ people come to me andIjudge them for their actions, but I don't really know the specifics of that because I just read the wiki instead of playing the game." Sans winked to the left of Namjoon, as if to some invisible camera. Namjoon didn't even know a skeleton could wink, but then again he had been talking to said skeleton for the past 5 minutes. He also understood none of what Sans just told him, but based his response on the judgement part.

"So are you..God?" His heart sank when he realized where he probably was. "Is this heaven? Am I dead?"

"Uhh...no. To all of those. I'm just a skeleton ok." He turned over the invisible camera and said "Go to church on Sunday :)"

"Stop that. So if I'm not dead, why am I here?"

"Now you're asking the right questions," Sans replied to Namjoon.

"No, I just asked the question that you asked me."

Sans ignored his obviously correct point, "My point is, people tell me about stuff, and I tell them stuff back, so what's up?"

"Nothing is up, I just want to go home!" Namjoon said, exasperated.

"What does home look like?"

"The boys, my fans." He was originally going to say "kimchi fried rice and Sprite™ and J-Hope" but chose not to since it felt like he was winning the argument.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you consider the fans to be your home?"

"Because...I care about them. Everything I do, I do for them." The Rap Monster was resolute in his answer.

"Yes but why?"

Namjoon didn't have an answer, but mostly because he was done with Sans' psuedo-philosophical bullshit. Still, the question involuntarily made him think, if at least for him to not lose an argument to a dead person.

"Let me tell you a story," Sans began. Namjoon was about to stop him but realized that it wouldn't do any good. "Back in the day I used to bone this one guy. Always going around talking about hope and despair, trying to save other people with the power of hope or whatever. But in the end, everyone died or something. It really messed him up until he joined the traveling circus. Now he and all the other clowns are having a party in a clown car.." He trailed off with a nostalgic tear in his eye. "Anyways the moral of the story is, if you don't do what's best for yourself first, you'll never be able to do what's best for everyone else."

"Sans what are you talking about, I don't know anything about clowns but I know I love my fans."

"Why do you call yourself RM now?" Namjoon was taken aback by this question. His first thought was how Sans knew this about him, but dismissed that when he considered all of the other nonsensical events that just happened.

"It's just...what I want to go by."

"Are you sure?" Sans seemingly got bored with sitting and decided to lay on the grass. "Let me guess some things about your situation. You work in a high-stress industry with different groups of people trying to be the best. You're only 1/7th of one of those groups, and probably pretty high up there. This industry is fueled only by the endless pursuit of the perfect image, along with a skele-ton of fans willing to spend thousands on you guys." He giggled at his bad pun. "You're telling me that your name change was your choice? Has anything really been your choice while you've been in the group? I'm going to assume you've released a solo album or two. Were you really into the music you wrote, or were you pressured by your label to make something people would enjoy?" Sans looked over to Namjoon and saw the verbal needles he had placed in Namjoon's chest. The Korean man's once firm resolve had shattered and it looked like he was close to tears. Sans continued on, "The reason why you changed your name was because you have no sense of identity. You gave that up when you joined your group. The industry has conditioned you into being nothing more than a cartoon character used to sell merchandise. Apparently Rap Monster wasn't cool anymore, so you had to become something else, even if you wanted to be Rap Monster. And that's the reason why your fans mean so much to you. If you can't have a sense of identity, you can at least give everyone else an image they can connect to."

At this point, Namjoon was silently crying. He looked off to the side as tears rolled down his face. "...It's true. I always wanted to be Rap Monster. Rapping is in my  _DNA_. I love rapping and that's what I wanted to put my  _blood sweat and tears_ into being — Korea's best rapper."

"You can be."

"No, I can't. I'm a part of BTS and I have to think about what would make the group the best instead of myself."

"Have you heard of TVXQ?' Sans wasn't even trying to hide that he knew all about the kpop industry at this point. "I think you might know them as DBSK, but anyways they were quite popular back then. It's been over a decade and they're still making music. Are they the same as they once were? No, in fact you could argue that it's not even the same anymore since there's only two of them instead of the original five. But the two that are still there are still happy and making good music. In fact, they've had more freedom now than before and have been writing the hippest chords and grooves in the kpop industry. The only explanation for this is that they've given up on image. They only focus on what they want to write and who they want to be. And they still have fans that listen to them to this day. Their tight horn section is the reason why I started playing trom-bone." Namjoon rolled his eyes at another bone joke but looked to be doing better than before. "Nothing is forever, Namjoon. If you focus only on the ephemerals, you're gonna find that life will pass you by. In other words,  _you're gonna have a bad time._ " Sans chuckled to himself again as if making an inside joke to himself.

Namjoon wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you Sans. Your words have filled me with determination. From this day forward, I will now once again be known as Rap Monster."

"No Namjoon, I think you can do better."

"You're right. I am no longer Rap Monster. I am determined to be even better. I will be...Rap Master."

"Nice." Sans looked off into the distance, then back at Namjoon. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Yes. How do I go home?"

"I'll use my Gaster Blaster, it should return you to before you fell into the hole. I hope you saved hehe." Just then, a floating animal-like skeletal head appeared behind Sans. Namjoon would have otherwise been scared of this, but knew by now to trust Sans.

"I guess this is goodbye. If you see Yunho or Changmin, tell them I say 안녕하세요."

"Sure thing, Sans. Thanks for your wisdom." He stood up as the Gaster Blaster began to charge. "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't speak Korean?" Sans fired the Gaster Blaster and everything went black.

 

 

Namjoon shook his head. "Did I just space out?" He thought to himself. He found himself standing in front of the door to the green room, which reminded him about the show that he just finished and the kimchi fried rice and Sprite™ awaiting him inside. Something else was bugging him, but before he could think of it, the door opened to reveal J-Hope and the rest of the boys standing inside.

"What are you doing out here? Come in." He motioned at him in Korean. Namjoon stepped inside.

"It's gonna be a while before the bus gets here to take us back to the hotel," Suga groaned in annoyance, "so I brought my Nintendo Switch." He booted up the console and handed a Joy-Con to Jungkook. "I've been trying to beat this game called  _Undertale_ but I can't get past this guy." Namjoon grabbed his kimchi fried rice and Sprite™ from the fridge, then walked over to see the other 6 huddled around the tiny screen. "His name is Sans."

Namjoon froze for a few seconds, then smiled. "I guess it really do be like that sometimes..."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Suga replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a big shitpost to test formatting and stuff. I'll post actual fics in the future I promise. Leave suggestions in comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't listen to BTS and I never played Undertale.


End file.
